


In the End

by Soukyuu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukyuu/pseuds/Soukyuu
Summary: My view on Sho Fu Kan's characteristics, and something ironic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	In the End

"But it is supposed to be a free world that we are seeking for." questioned Rou Fu You.

"Never was, and never will be." Sho Fu Kan answered with a gloomy voice, "Free world is nowhere to be found, way beyond our fight."

"So what exactly are you fighting for?" Ryouga asked Rou's question out, "Making a collection of swords? Personal interest? Does it worth all of your effort only to make yourself an outlaw?"

"Well, about that..." Sho scrached his face a bit, "I haven't really thought it through... Since you asked..."

"You have NEVER?" Ryouga wanted to lift its eyes if it could.

"Not a big deal for me actually, I just chose this life, that's all that matters." Sho didn't notice Ryouga's surprise, neither Rou's, as always.

"I maybe wrong as a musical instrument, human kinds do things for a reason."

"Not necessarily, no." Sho replied, "As for the swords, there is one reason I can think of. These ARE powerful swords, yes, some of which could be used for many good stuff. And you know what? Humans choose to go for the worst, every time."

Ryouga took a quick look at Rou, "So you take the swords from them."

"Yep, they don't know how to use these swords properly, only seeing them as objects with no respect. Humans do NOT own these swords in the first place. Swords might cry if they could. "

"Hmmm. That's...SOME pride, I can tell."

"Sho is strong." Rou nodded, "Strong enough to settle these swords down."

"Sure he is, sure he is, Rou." Ryouga didn't want to agree with Rou's intuition on Sho Fu Kan, although it clearly knew that Rou was always right. "Hey big guy, it's between us, do you know that Rou admires you so much that he talks about you, like, everyday, day and night, here and there? Ahhhhh I'm so sorry! I won't say that again! Please forgive MEEEE!!!"

It was too embarrassing that Rou blushed when he played Ryouga so hard to make it quiet.

Sho smiled at his partner and the noisy instrument, gently. Having Rou on the team was new to him too. He didn't hope to make Rou feel misfit, yet it was a big challenge for him to get along with others. He was grateful that Ryouga's joke helped.

In the end, we might all be alone.

But it's not too bad to stick with you for a while.

\- Fin. -

**Author's Note:**

> I know we have quite a few limits in mainland China, I know we are not liked in a few places. In fantasy world, I don't care, because it doesn't matter and it should not.  
> The other day I started to use a TW fan site with TBF corner, which seems nice, and I posted 2 of my works.  
> 3 hrs ago when I arrived home from my vacation, I only found out that my posts were locked for language reason. “Simplified Chinese” language is not allowed, I am asked to transfer them to "Traditional Chinese" language.  
> And people say it's a free site.  
> How ironic.  
> Well, the 2 types of Chinese have no difference to me.  
> I just don't want to do it.  
> As I said, we have quite a few limits in mainland China, but I never, ever, saw any website locked a post because the language the author use "is not allowed".


End file.
